


Warmth

by obesbones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Dream is cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, They love each other, just boys being cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: Love can be hard to express, but in the softest moments, the quiet nights spent in a call playing games together, sometimes the feelings can overwhelm you enough that the things you feel slip out into words so easily.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If any of you are here cause you stuck around after my last fic gaining attention, welcome, ilysm and I hope you like my works!! I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos on my last oneshot, they all make me so happy and I cherish every last one <3 thank you for reading!!! I truly truly appreciate it!

George wasn't very good at vocalizing his feelings. 

He found it hard to be affectionate through his words unless he could hide it behind fond teasing, hard to really use the words "I love you" even after he and Dream had started dating. Especially after he and Dream started dating. 

It wasn't that he didn't feel those things, not at all. The weight behind the words, the affection, the utter truth that lie behind it, the absolute fondness and complete adoration of Dream... it was too much. Too much to explain in words, too much for him to process really. Too embarrassing as well. George was awkward, and fumbled over his words easily when they held such importance to them. 

It's not like he would never say those words, or flirt with his boyfriend, or give him compliments though. 

On a call with Dream recently the two had been playing around on Minecraft, a world just their own. They didn't stream here, and never invited other friends. It was just a world that they could visit together. Whether it was days where they stayed quiet in their calls, working on their own projects in the game, or when they worked together and spoke for hours, or if they just wanted to harass each other by stealing things or killing each other's characters over and over(the last one being Dream's choice more often than George's), laughing for hours and hours as they went back and forth. It was just them, together. 

This night in particular was a quiet one. They simply existed together, going about doing whatever they wanted in their own little world. Occasionally their Minecraft characters would pass by one another and one of them would utter a soft "hi," pausing for a moment to giggle silently at themselves as they greeted each other before going on with their own things. 

The soft silence was broken by Dream, whose voice came through George's microphone as a whisper. 

"Hey... come back to our mushroom house. I have a surprise." 

"What is it?" George whispered back. He felt a bit silly, whispering over the phone, but it felt wrong to talk any louder. Like he might shatter the screen in front of him that connected him to Dream should he raise his voice even the slightest bit. Dream's low chuckle in his headphones caused a warm tug in his chest, almost like the feeling you'd get at a concert when the music was so loud it grabbed ahold of you. 

"That's the whole point of a surprise, baby. You're not supposed to know yet." Dream said. The pet name still managed to make George's pale cheeks warm into a soft pink. Warm. Dream always made him feel so warm. George directed his Minecraft character back towards their tiny shared home, letting Dream know he'd make it there soon. 

Dream's bright green character was waiting outside when he got there, waiting patiently until he spotted George's character approaching. He started to jump up and down in game, excited to see him. 

"Welcome home, George!" Dream whisper-shouted, his smile could be heard in his voice. 

"Hi," George said simply, a smile on his face as well. "Where's the surprise?" 

"C'mon," Dream said, opening the door to their home and leading the way inside. George directed his character in, and Dream shut the door behind him. George looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary in the front room of their Minecraft house. He waited, and Dream started to go towards their bedroom. George followed silently after, walking in and noticing a single block different. Dream stood next to the new block, a simple oak log placed next to their beds. On the top of said block sat a clay flower pot, a rose sitting inside of it. Dream sounded proud as he spoke again. "What'd you think?" 

George snorted, looking at Dream's character. "You brought me all the way across the world to see that you got me a flower?" 

"A very nice flower!" Dream defended, voice carrying in a whiny tone. "Are you saying you don't appreciate my gift? 

George dissolved into laughter and Dream followed soon after, their laughter soft but bright in their otherwise quiet homes. It was mostly quiet after that, both of them just standing still in-game and being close in the only way they could for the time being. George looked at the flower in its pot, smile growing wider on his lips. It was simple, and so, so silly, but wow, did that flower cause a warmth like no other to burn deep in his heart, warming him like a winter night spent on the hearth around a burning fire, keeping him warm, safe, and cozy. The warmth spread through every inch of his body, never too hot, just warm, and he felt the words slipping from his lips before he even thought them. 

"I love you so much," he said, so quietly that he almost believed Dream wouldn't hear him, that his mic wouldn't even pick up the soft sound. The words were dripping with genuine fondness, adoration, with warmth and love, the warmth was love and he loved Dream so much, loved the way Dream could make him feel so loved. 

Dream didn't say anything for a while and George was sure that he hadn't heard it now. Until the heard the sound of a long, pleased sigh, as if Dream had been holding his breath as he processed all of the weight and emotion behind the quiet words. 

"I love you too," Dream said, his voice sounded breathless, disbelieving, and it held the exact same weight and feelings that George's own voice had. "I love you so, so much George. I-you-wow." 

"Wow?" George teased a little, his face was burning now due to his own actions, so the teasing took a little of the embarrassment away. "Why wow?" 

"I don't think you've ever said it first," Dream murmured. "I-I was, I'm surprised. B-but, really glad! Really, really happy. It just, knocked me back a second there..." 

George chewed on his bottom lip, considering. Had he really never been the one to say it first? He hoped Dream knew that wasn't because he didn't want to, wasn't because he didn't care or love him. He just got scared sometimes. Most of the time. 

"Sorry," George settled on saying, releasing his now-red lip from between his teeth. 

"Don't be," Dream cut off quickly. "Please, don't be. I don't mind. I, I know you do, love me. You don't only show it in words." 

George hummed quietly in acknowledgement. There was silence for a while. 

"I really don't mind," Dream whispered again. "It-that just means that... Moments like this are incredibly special to me. I'm really happy." 

"Good," George whispered back, sighing in relief. "You make me happy." 

There was silence again for a moment, and then. 

"George," hissed frantically, over dramatically. "Are you trying to kill me tonight? The 'I love you' already had me in total shock, if you say any more I might go into cardiac arrest." 

George laughed loudly at that, breaking the quiet spell they had been under for most of the night. "I'm not trying to! I'm just, being honest." 

"I love you, so much." Dream laughed back, his Minecraft character suddenly springing back to life after going idle for their conversation. He moved around their tiny home, still looking at George most of the time. 

"You too," George said, back to the embarrassed, roundabout ways of his affection now that his spontaneity had worn off. "Thanks, for the flower. I love it." 

"Good," Dream returned, looking at the flower and then back to George's character. His smile was heard in his voice once again. "Good." 

George was warm.


End file.
